xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowcat
Shadowcat is a member of the X-Men. She joined the group the day after discovering her powers. History Kitty had a dream one night. She fell through the sky in the dream and woke up in reality having phased through her bedroom floor. Her parents comforted her after the discovery and they found out about her abilities as well. Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, also learned of powers courtesy of Cerebro and went to meet with her the day after she discovered her abilities, with X-Man Jean Grey accompanying him since he believed she could relate to her. After Kitty's parents turned the pair down, Charles arranged for Jean to meet with Kitty at her school. There, Kitty was in a depressed state over her powers and when she began going through her locker, Riley Finn and her friend pushed her inside her locker. As she called for someone to let her out, Lance Alvers was busy causing trouble by spray painting the lockers. Kitty crashed into him while phasing through the locker and thereby revealed her powers to him. Lance confronted her over her powers, which she denied having and showed her his, the ability to make avalanches. Kitty rejected him and ran off. She arrived late at a P.E. class and went first since she was late. Kitty ran and fell down, which Riley and her friend laughed at. Lance, seeking to get on her good side, used his powers to mess Riley up while she was running. Lance then waved at Kitty, who turned to look at him after Riley messed up. She began running away, bumping into Jean Grey and retreated to the auditorium. There, she tried testing out her powers before Jean approached her. Kitty denied any involvement in what had happened to Riley and Jean tried to approach her over her powers. Kitty called them a "curse" and Jean tried to relate to her, mentioning when she first gained her powers and used her powers in front of Kitty. Kitty said she did not believe Jean had powers, but that allowed Jean to reveal her telepathy to Kitty, as she knew that Kitty really believed in her abilities. Kitty ran away and was approached by Lance at her locker, who asked for her to meet with him after school to learn more about her powers. His relating to her made her believe that he understood her and Kitty approached him after school. Lance had her phase the pair through the front office, which allowed Kitty to gain some more experience using her newfound abilities. Lance then began changing grades in the computer and began changing Kitty's before she refused. Kitty's parents arrived as Lance started putting his hands on her and as Jean tried stopping Lance's powers from tearing up the auditorium, she told Kitty if she went with him her powers would become a curse. Kitty proceeded to get out of Lance's grip and the latter used his powers to trap her under rocks. Phasing through, Kitty met with Jean and her parents and phased the whole group through the office. Her parents spoke with Charles Xavier after the incident and agreed for her to join the X-Men. Meeting Rogue After joining the X-Men, Kitty was given the codename "Shadowcat" and became acquainted with Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Storm and Wolverine. She watched a demonstration conducted by the latter and asked the rest of the group if they were disturbed by their day-to-day activities. When the team blankly stared at her, Kitty realized it was just her. Kurt attempted to cheer her up, to no avail. Kitty dropped out of the X-Men's exercise by phasing through the ground, right before Charles approached the group. Rogue, a female mutant, discovered her powers during a dance with Cody, a boy who touched her when trying to help her up after being made to fall into her. While aboard the Blackbird during the flight to Mississippi, Rogue's home state, Shadowcat became impressed by Cyclops after he spoke with Charles. Cyclops related that he had planned ahead for the trip, impressing both Charles and Shadowcat, the latter referring to him as "kind of cute" to Jean. Nightcrawler overheard her and became both jealous of Cyclops and determined to win her affections, teleporting to the top of the Blackbird before stumbling and teleporting back inside, where he crashed into Shadowcat. Despite Nightcrawler's apology, Shadowcat was disgusted with him and ordered him to stay away from her as she moved to the front of the plane with Cyclops. In the parking lot of the hospital Cody was being treated in, Charles used his telepathy to try and extract information from Cody's mind. Following this, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler accompanied Wolverine as they searched for Rogue on foot, since her mind was confused and difficult for Charles to pinpoint. The group encountered Rogue, after she had been attacked by Mystique posing as Wolverine and Storm and she began to run away from them. Following Nightcrawler's convincing Wolverine to let him speak with her, the latter told him to watch after Shadowcat, who he referred to as "half-pint." Bitter over Wolverine's comment, Shadowcat lunged at Rogue while Nightcrawler was getting through to her and caused an incident, ending with Rogue absorbing Nightcrawler's powers and teleporting away while he slipped into a comatose state. Horrified over what happened, Shadowcat called his name several times in an attempt to wake him up before contacting Charles by focusing on him, though the latter had to get her to quiet down to explain what happened. After Rogue absorbed the abilities of Storm and teleported away from Cyclops and Jean with Nightcrawler's powers, the X-Men joined up with the two and Storm's comatose body. During their reunion, Nightcrawler woke up and was met with open arms by Shadowcat, who eagerly greeted him and referred to him as "fuzzy elf", indicating a change in their relationship. Cyclops mouthed her words to him as he took notice of her change in behavior towards him. Powers and abilities Shadowcat has the ability to phase. Aside from her powers, she has been shown to be an exceptional student and have an intellectual mind, though is not prone to doing well in physical courses. Personality Shadowcat despised her abilities initially, as many mutants have before her, referring to them as a "curse." Her change in opinion over her powers came from her being able to save her parents and herself using them, as well as the lives of others. Suddenly, the curse which she had spoke of, ceased to exist. Kitty did not enjoy the practical jokes or antics typically associated with people her age, which put her at odds with Nightcrawler and Spyke. She found ways to explain away why they acted in ways she disliked, using Spyke's age as an example of why he was immature. Shortly before her trip to Mt. McKenna, Kitty had become frustrated with the cramped feeling she got from being a resident of the Xavier Mansion. Her views changed after saving Wolverine and she began to enjoy the group's family nature. Trivia *Only character recruited in their first appearance in the first season to not be shown in their costume until a later episode. *Shadowcat is the first character Wolverine gives a nickname to during the series. References Category:Article stubs Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Females